Osiris
Osiris (オシリス) is one of the four Goddess of Deus Ex Machina and the ruler of the Necropolis. Appearance Osiris is a beautiful, black haired young looking woman, having a slender, voluptuous body with dark colored skin, gold eyes and dresses in an revealing Egyptian style attire. She has golden accessories all over her body and had gold covers for her large breast. Kizuna though that her body could be compared to Yurishia's own impressive body, enough to believe that she could be Yurishia mother. In her machine god armor, she looks like a golden winged Sphinx possess the lower body of a lion and her upper part that is human had falcon wings at the back. She also possess mechanical arms she used to hold weapons. Personality At first, Osiris seemed relaxed and arrogant due to the fact she was a machine god. She didn't think much of her fellow goddess Hokuto , seeing her as immature as a machine god. However, she cursed at the fact that despite being a goddess, she didn't have the power to save her family or people. She even hated the fact that she couldn't die either. She was also unwilling to accept that someone could do something that she couldn't until she lost to Hida Kizuna. Osiris deeply loves her husband and daughter. The only reason why she allied with Thanatos was so she could possibly revive her family and people. She likewise loyal to her husband, saying her body belong's to him. However, she was willing to compromise and do Climax Hybrid with Kizuna since it would allow her to save her family and people. Unlike the other goddess, Osiris is the only one with actually sexual experience, even having a child. However, like the other goddess, her body became extremely sensitive to anything sexual because she hadn't done it in ages. Thus she tried to deny that Kizuna was better than her husband, she end up admitting that Kizuna was better and even asked him to do more. She has also displayed that she can be very skilled in sexual acts as well. Osiris has a sense of honor for those who had helped her and willing to repay them how ever she can. After Kizuna had helped her restore her world and finally save her family, she gave him a kiss as thanks. She later return the favor by agreeing to help save Kizuna at Hida Nayuta request, even through she had to cheat on her husband by doing Ecstasy Hybrid with the dying pilot. Background Osiris, like Hokuto, used to be a mortal woman married to a fair skinned Pharaoh with blonde hair and blue eyes.. She lived happily with her husband and had a daughter named Isis who inherited her father's physical appearance. The Pharaoh was an ambitious man, with the technology of their world he summoned a sun from a different world meant to be a power source of their desired immortality which they planned to share with the world. However, the sun is actually harbinger of death. Soon their world suffered from natural calamities that started to kill first the weak old people and then it soon affected the children. The adults no longer had the capabilities of reproducing. The Pharaoh died soon entrusting his body and soul to Osiris. The sages and scientist found a way to preserve the king's body by replacing it with mechanical parts however they failed to revive him. They took the process to the still living Queen Osiris and their princess Isis. They repeated the process whereas the two will sleep for a hundred years and wake up to be treated with the same mechanical parts before going back to sleep. They repeated the same process until one time when Osiris woke up, her daughter is no longer with her. Her body had already decayed like that of the Pharaoh. This made Osiris very lonely before long she realized that she is all alone in her homeworld. She decided to end her life however she found out that her body had transcended it's mortality and she is no longer capable of dying. In that instant an AU collision occurred and she was visited by the Goddess Thanatos who told her that she is an existence closer to her, a machine god. Realizing this, Osiris realized that she must work with the Thanatos and gather other machine gods so she can collect enough data capable of restoring her world thus she is partly responsible for the creation of the Deus Ex Machina. She currently resides in Necropolis, the City of the Undead,trying to find ways to revive her family and her world. Plot 'Volume 10' 'Volume 12' Volume 13 Skills and Abilities Osiris is very powerful goodness at least stronger than Hokuto yet not such as Odin and Thanatos. She displayed varieties of abilities such as: * Brainwashing - she can completely control someone and make them act totally loyal to her. * Creation - She can create sand monster taking shapes of giants and dragons to attack her enemies * Nightmare Infusion - she can make her target relieve their worst nightmare by starting off a perfect dream and ending it with an absolute nightmare. * Mummification/Mechanization - She can preserve the soul and their body turned into mechanical mummies. She also possesses different weapons at her disposal: * Sun '- She was able to take control and make the sun from another world a source of her power. The sun is an infinite source of death energy opposite to the magic of the HHG. * ' and '''- Osiris is often accompanied by a giant mechanical lion' and a giant mechanical falcon '. Sekhmet serves as her guardian while Horus serves as her scout capable of directly sharing what it sees with Osiris' eye and mind. The two combined together to form her machine god armor. * 'Obelisk Sword '- Using her power of creation she conjures from the sand a sword shaped like an enormous obelisk which is capable of snapping Neros' Corruption Armament with ease * '''Floating Inverted Pyramid - Osiris' tool for defense and for deploying her Brainwash and Nightmare Infusion techniques. Trivia * Osiris has the most difference from of the only Deus Ex Machina member. ** Is the only one with a family ** Osiris gave Kizuna his first sexual experience. But she didn't take his virginity because they were in the afterlife at the time. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Country leader Category:Royalty Category:Goddess